Power Rangers Snowstorm
Power Rangers Snowstorm is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's 'third season. The season is themed around winter and Alaska. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 3 Original airing: 1975 Previous: Power Rangers Zodiac Squad Next: Power Rangers Castle Clan Synopsis The evil Ice Ogres of old have returned to destroy the human race. The Snow Princess has a plan to stop them already. She has enormous animals called Snowbeasts that can stop them if they are paired with a partner. Five people are chosen to tame them. Wielding their power, they are ''Power Rangers Snowstorm! Rangers * Eli Freeman * Garreth Gates Garreth is the Blue Ranger who is very caring. His zords are the Blue Walrus, Crimson Wolverine, and the Ancient Woolly Rhino. His actor would be Gus Kamp. * Heather Morrison Heather is the Yellow Ranger who is playful and strong. Her zords are the Yellow Polar Bear, Cyan Penguin, and the Ancient Sabertooth Tiger. She would be played by Bridgit Mendler. * Boris Clark Boris is the bold Black Ranger. His zords are the Black Musk Ox, Lime Caribou, and the Ancient Mammoth. * Virginia Davis Virginia is the passionate Pink Ranger. Her zords are the Pink Goose, Peach Dodo, and the Ancient Dodo. Her actress would be Miranda Cosgrove. * Marcus Orwell Marcus is the noble Green Ranger. He actually moved to Alaska from Russia to hide from a Ice Ogre there. He found a friend in his Snowbeast, which was lost a long time ago. His zords are the Green Arctic Fox, Teal Narwhal, Lavender Beluga, and the Navy Orca. His actor would be Adam Irigoyen. Allies * Snow Princess The Snow Princess is the Alaskan spirit of the Winter. She is gorgeous and very good at training the Snowbeasts and their tamers, the Snowstorm rangers. * Grey Wolf Snowbeast * Winter Snowbeasts Villains Each main villain is based on an ogre or troll. Each comes from a different mythology. * ? * Cryomins Monsters ''The monsters are based on various winter activities. '''Revamp'' * Pine Cone This monster is faced in the episode "First Sign of Snow". * Skiball * Igglue Igglue is an igloo themed monster faced in the episode "Stuck Like Glue". * Snow Angel Snow Angel is an angel themed monster. She can create fake rangers out of snow. * Sledside * Nevergreen Nevergreen is an evergreen tree themed monster. * Pyrouette Pyrouette is an ice skater themed monster. * Fishermonster Fishermonster is an ice fishing monster. * Tongue Twister * Snowscrew * Blockey * Sculpture * Snowtone * Cavemonster Cavemonster is faced in the episode "Cave Encounters". * Iceborg * Pickpocket * Bombsled Bombsled is a bobsled themed monster faced in the episode "Top Dog". * Curlfling * Snowboard * Blanket * Winter Cap * Chimney * Fireplace * Fruitcake * Gingerbread * Snow Shovel * Snowman Arsenal Snowbeast Morpher Morph Call:"Snowbeast Power!" Fox Morpher This unique morpher is able to channel the powerful Fox Snowbeast. Marcus uses this to turn into the Green Snowstorm ranger. To activate it, the ears are pushed together. Roll Call: * "Hunting like the Wolf! Snowstorm...RED!" * "Giant Sloth's Muscles! Ancient Snowstorm...RED!" * "Hunting like the Wolf! Snowstorm...GREY!" * "Bathing like the Walrus! Snowstorm...BLUE!" * "Woolly Rhino's Armor! Ancient Snowstorm...BLUE!" * "Faith of the Harp Seal! Whiteout...BLUE!" * "Ferocity of the Bear! Snowstorm...YELLOW!" * "Sabertooth Tiger's Fangs! Ancient Snowstorm...YELLOW!" * "Courage of the Arctic Hare! Whiteout...YELLOW!" * "Strength of the Ox! Snowstorm...BLACK!" * "Mammoth's Size! Ancient Snowstorm...BLACK!" * "Determination of the Dall Sheep! Whiteout...BLACK!" * "Beauty from the Swan! Snowstorm...PINK!" * "Dodo's Speed! Ancient Snowstorm...PINK!" * "Elegance of the Arctic Tern! Whiteout...PINK!" * "Power from the Fox! Snowstorm...GREEN!" * "The Cold has come, we're Brave and we're Bold! Power Rangers...SNOWSTORM!" Snowblade This unique sword is made of compacted snow and ice. It is hard enough to cause pain to an Ice Ogre. Snowmobile This vehicle is the team's primary mode of transportation. These aren't very fast, but they are very durable and strong. They also can fire concussive blasts of ice. Snow Striker(Team Attack) The Snow Striker is a giant cannon that resembles a large ice-covered pipe. The rangers can combine their power through it to fire a giant energy snowball. Ancient Mode This mode is gained when channeling the power of an Ancient Snowbeast. The Ancient Snowbeasts are the Red Giant Sloth, Blue Woolly Rhino, Yellow Sabertooth Tiger, Black Mammoth, and the Pink Dodo. The ranger's main addition is a large grey vest. These Snowbeasts are even stronger than the Original Snowbeasts, so this mode makes the team even stronger. Snowbeasts * Arctic Wolf Zord The Arctic Wolf is the Red Snowbeast of the Present Day Snow Rangers. It has a howl attack and frost breath. This zord forms the chest of the Snowstorm Megazord. It also forms a head for the Snowstorm Slider Megazord. * Walrus Zord The Walrus is the Blue Snowbeast of the Present Day Snow Rangers. It can extend its tusks length with ice energy and bite with its strong jaws. This zord forms the left arm of the Snowstorm Megazord and the Polar Megazord. * Bear Zord The Bear is the Yellow Snowbeast of the Present Day Snow Rangers. It blasts a giant ball of ice energy out of its mouth. This zord forms the right arm of the Snowstorm Megazord and the Polar Megazord. * Ox Zord The Ox is the Black Snowbeast of the Present Day Snow Rangers. This zord forms the legs of the Snowstorm Megazord and the Polar Megazord. * Goose Zord The Goose is the Pink Snowbeast of the Present Day Snow Rangers. This zord forms the harness of the Snowstorm Megazord and the Polar Megazord. It forms the head of the Snowstorm Megazord. * Fox Zord The Fox is the Green Snowbeast. This zord forms the head and body of the Polar Megazord. * Owl Zord The Owl is the Purple Spirit Snowbeast wielded by the Red Ranger. This zord forms the body of the Frigid Megazord. * Wolverine Zord The Wolverine is the Crimson Spirit Snowbeast wielded by the Blue Ranger. This zord replaces the Walrus zord as the left arm to create the Snowstorm Brawler Megazord. * Penguin Zord The Penguin is the Cyan Spirit Snowbeast wielded by the Yellow Ranger. This zord replaces the Bear zord as the right arm to create the Snowstorm Brawler Megazord. * Deer Zord The Deer is the Peach Spirit Snowbeast wielded by the Black Ranger. This zord forms the left leg of the Snowstorm Slider Megazord. * Caribou Zord The Caribou is the Lime Spirit Snowbeast wielded by the Pink Ranger. This zord forms the right leg of the Snowstorm Slider Megazord. * Narwhal Zord The Narwal is the Teal Spirit Snowbeast wielded by the Green Ranger. It uses its horn as a drill. This zord forms the left arm of the Polar Tide Megazord. * Orca Zord The Orca is the Navy Spirit Snowbeast wielded by the Green Ranger. This zord forms the legs of the Polar Tide Megazord. * Beluga Zord The Beluga is the Lavender Spirit Snowbeast wielded by the Green Ranger. This zord forms the right arm of the Polar Tide Megazord. * Grey Wolf Zord The Grey Wolf is the leader of the White Winter Snowbeasts. The Winter Snowbeasts are not piloted by the rangers because the Grey Wolf has a soul. It has a howl and can control the weather. This zord forms the body of the Cryogenic Megazord. * Seal Zord The Seal is the Blue Winter Snowbeast. Based on a harp seal, it is playful and slaps enemies. This zord forms the left arm of the Cryogenic Megazord. * Hare Zord The Hare is the Yellow Winter Snowbeast. Based on the Arctic Hare, it is quick and pounces on enemies. This zord forms the right arm of the Cryogenic Megazord. * Tern Zord The Tern is the Pink Winter Snowbeast. Based on the Arctic Tern, it swoops down and strikes from above. This zord forms the harness of the Cryogenic Megazord. * Sheep Zord The Sheep is the Black Winter Snowbeast. Based on the Dall Sheep, it strikes enemies with its powerful horns. This zord forms the legs of the Cryogenic Megazord. * Sloth Zord The Sloth is the Red Ancient Snowbeast from the Ice Age. This zord forms the body of the Ultracold Megazord. * Rhino Zord The Rhino is the Blue Ancient Snowbeast from the Ice Age. This zord forms the left leg of the Ultracold Megazord. * Tiger Zord The Tiger is the Yellow Ancient Snowbeast from the Ice Age. This zord forms the right leg of the Ultracold Megazord. * Mammoth Zord The Mammoth is the Black Ancient Snowbeast. This zord forms the arms of the Ultracold Megazord. * Dodo Zord The Dodo is the Pink Ancient Snowbeast. This zord forms the head of the Ultracold Megazord. Megazord Combinations * Snowstorm Megazord(Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Pink) The finisher is Snow Slash. It is called GyouKing in the Sentai. * Snowstorm Brawler Megazord(Red, Pink, Black, Maroon, Cyan) It is called Arms GyouKing in the Sentai. * Snowstorm Slider Megazord(Red, Blue, Yellow, Peach, Lime) The finisher is Bladed Spiral, where the megazord lefts one leg up and spins while speeding towards the opponant. It is called Skate GyouKing in the Sentai. * Polar Megazord(Green, Blue, Yellow, Black, Pink) The finisher is Tundra Blast. It is called GyouPrince in the Sentai. * Polar Tide Megazord(Green, Teal, Navy, Lavender) It is called Marine GyouPrince in the sentai. * Frigid Megazord(Purple, Crimson, Cyan, Peach, Lime) It is called GyouIcarus in the Sentai. * Cryogenic Megazord(Grey, White) It is called GyouSaint in the Sentai. * Ultracold Megazord(Ancient) It is called GyouAncient in the Sentai. Episodes # First Sign of Snow # Cave Encounters # Runaway Snowbeast # Stuck Like Glue # Top Dog # Band of Only Brothers # Break the Ice # Taken By Force # Snowbeast Flu # Rack and Ruin # Ice Dream # Dead of Winter Episode Ideas # Episode 2 is a pun on the movie Grave Encounters. # Episode 6 is a pun on the phrase band of brothers. Notes * All of the monsters are themed after a winter activity. * Some of the things had different names in the sentai: ** Snowstorm Grey was known as GyouHowler. ** Whiteout Mode was called Holy Mode.